


【DC/塞哈】NaNoWriMo點文⑦

by AshuraXuan



Series: NaNoWriMo點文 [7]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friends to Enemies to ... ?, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 閱前必知：- @Ykro夜猫子 點的NaNoWriMo點文，讓你久等了不好意思-DC同人，CP是塞哈（SinHal）-遲來的點文、嚴重遲到的小Y生日賀文，同時也是慢了一天的哈爾生日賀文，看來這篇文真是身負重任（夠了-OOC注意-開放式結局
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Series: NaNoWriMo點文 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630336
Kudos: 3





	【DC/塞哈】NaNoWriMo點文⑦

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

**為什麼？**

『回想一下我們初遇的時候，喬丹。你只是個菜鳥綠燈俠。我是你的搭檔。你的導師。直到現在我的地位依舊在你之上。不過，相較於信任我——相信恐懼——你卻把我看做你的敵人。你是從幾時開始不再憧憬我的？』

『當你開始瞧不起每個人的時候。我。守護者們。還有軍團。如果說正確的道路行不通的話，那我會更努力去嘗試，試著做得更好。你這樣做是錯的！』

『加入我的軍團。綠燈的意志是無法帶來秩序的。只有恐懼才能做到。看看你的周圍。看看我的傑作。想象一下我們可以一起達成的成就。』

『那只是你在自說自話罷了。我？我可有自己的計劃。』

**為什麼我們倆還是走到了今天這一步？**

『我一開始是非常厭惡你的，喬丹。你是那麼的獨斷立行，理所當然的認為自己能填補阿賓·蘇的空缺。你侮辱了我對摯友的回憶。不過我在訓練你時，我卻看到了某些東西。我並不願意承認，但是你身上的確有些品質讓阿賓選中了你。然而你卻背叛了我！把我像一般的犯人那樣抓起來，就因為我敢於揭露事實——綠燈軍團是行不通的！事至於此，你也該是時候認同我說的話了吧。恐懼才是維護秩序最好的方法。唯一的方法！

即便如此，我還是願意寬恕你。這是我最後一次向你拋出橄欖枝。加入我的軍團。我會親自指導你如何使用黃燈的力量，就如我以前教導你使用綠燈一樣。你對我來說是不可或缺的人才。不過你要是再次拒絕我，我就要痛下殺手了。』

**既然我無法改變你的決定，那我不如把我們之間的恩怨一次過徹底了結吧。**

『當我的父親去世時，我只能在一旁無力看著。束手無策。自從阿賓選擇了我，我就一直在盡我之力關照著其他人。我的家人。慘遭波及的無辜。軍團成員。但是我一直都在懼怕如果我把我自己逼到極限的話會害大家受傷。你知道是誰幫助我跨越我最後的恐懼的嗎？是你，塞尼斯托。是你給了我戰勝恐懼的意志力。』

『喬丹！快住手！』

**塞尼斯托，對不起。**

**以上『』對話框內的對白都是來自漫畫[《哈爾喬丹與綠燈軍團》#7](http://www.dccomics.com/comics/hal-jordan-and-the-green-lantern-corps-2016/hal-jordan-and-the-green-lantern-corps-7)。渣翻譯，有錯誤請輕拍。** **  
**

XXX

哈爾·喬丹恢復了意識。

他緩緩睜開眼睛，發現自己身處一個完全陌生的地方。全白的房間，風扇在雪白的天花板上轉啊轉，他把視線轉向四周，清一色的單人床整齊地排列在房間的另一端。他移動自己的手臂，想讓自己坐起來，隨即便感覺到自己的手掌傳來細微的刺痛感，他這才發現吊點滴的針管正插在自己的手背上。

自己目前是在一間病房內，這點是毫無疑問的，但這是哪裡的醫院呢？自己又為什麼會被送入院？

無論哈爾怎麼努力回想，他的腦袋裡始終空空如也，這使得他忍不住開始驚慌起來。

**這是怎麼回事？為什麼我什麼都想不起來？有誰能跟我解釋是什麼一回事？快幫幫我……**

病房門被打開的聲音正好打斷了哈爾紊亂的思緒，他有些歇斯底里地看著朝自己的方向走過來的白衣護士。「啊，你醒了嗎？」看到躺在病床上的帥哥病人正一臉無助地望著自己，年輕的姑娘愣了一下便很自然地露出了微笑，她走上前來，一邊觀察哈爾的情況一邊問道，「有沒有哪裡不舒服的地方？」

「我……」啊，雖然聲音有點沙啞，但是幸好自己還能說得出話，哈爾在內心自嘲道，「我什麼事情都想不起來……這裡是哪裡？我是怎樣進來這裡的？」

護士聽到哈爾的回答后也開始亂了陣腳。她自己是不怎麼清楚，但是聽其他的同事說這個帥哥好像是被車子撞了然後送進來的——話雖這麼說，但是他的主治醫師卻診斷不出這個『傷者』有任何受傷的地方，他就只是一直毫無理由地沉睡著，完全沒醒來的跡象，所以醫生經過再三考慮之後決定先讓男人住下來，好等到他醒來之後再看看有沒有什麼後遺症。

這下好了，八點檔電視劇最喜歡用的『失憶』梗，該不會真這麼準被她給撞上了吧？

「先生，你不要緊張，我這就叫醫生過來喔，」護士強壓下心中的無措，她先按下安裝在床頭櫃上方的呼叫鈴，再朝哈爾露出一個具有安撫性的笑容，「給你治療的醫生可是我們醫院的王牌醫師喔，他的醫術很高明的，肯定能把你給治好。」

這段話雖然沒有多大的建議性，但是它至少使哈爾的情緒平復不少。他的理智告訴他就算在這裡大吵大鬧也不能改善自己的情況，而且還會給眼前的姑娘增添麻煩，所以他選擇忽視心中那益發沉重的不好的預感，乖乖躺在病床上等待醫生的到來。

「那個不知名的病人醒過來了嗎？」護士一聽到聲音便往病房的門口望去，「啊，是的，他已經醒了。」她說完便隨即把視線轉回哈爾身上，再次給了他一個安心的笑容，「醫生已經來了，你可以放心了。」她悄聲對哈爾說道。

哈爾一聽到醫生的聲音時，他忍不住嚇了一跳。非常熟悉的深沉嗓音，會不會他以前所認識的人？然而為什麼他會開始感到坐立不安呢？他緩緩把視線從護士的臉上移到如今正站在床邊的醫生，而他在看到眼前的醫生時忍不住掙大了雙眼。

「塞尼斯托……」在看到醫生時哈爾的腦海中就突然竄出這個名字，而他也後知後覺發現自己的嘴巴竟然就這樣跟著念出來了，他有些惶恐地看著互相對望了一眼的醫生與護士，希望他們能給自己一個答案。

「醫生，您……認識這位先生嗎？」護士有些疑惑地問道。他明明說自己什麼都不記得了，卻知道他們醫院醫師的名字？這未免也太奇怪了吧。

「我需要一點時間來了解他的情況，你先去忙吧，泰勒小姐。」聽到醫生這麼說的護士本想提出抗議，但是她這才想起自己在跟誰說話，塞尼斯托醫師是不允許任何人對自己說『不』的，於是她只好看了哈爾最後一眼，接著便一臉遺憾地離開了病房，若大的病房內此刻只剩下兩個男人。

「告訴我，」塞尼斯托金黃色的眼瞳直直注視著眼前的哈爾，男人只覺得對方一臉深沉完全看不出心中在想什麼，「你還 **記得** 多少？」

「塞尼斯托，你肯定認識我是嗎？」聽到塞尼斯托這麼問哈爾這下更是肯定了自己的猜想：塞尼斯托的確是認識自己的。他一慌張起來就下意識抓住了塞尼斯托的袖口，完全沒注意到對方因為這動作而變得緊繃的身體，「請你告訴我，所有的一切。」

塞尼斯托不著痕跡地深吸了一口氣，剛剛在腦海中擬好的一套說辭就這樣派上用場了。

「你的名字叫哈爾·喬丹，以前是一名飛機師，但是你因為五年前試駕的其中一架飛機失事而從此下落不明，等到我們發現你竟然奇跡生還時，你就變成現在這個模樣了。」

聽起來如此戲劇化的故事，哈爾卻打從心底感到莫名的熟悉，於是他毫不猶豫便立刻相信了，他再次抬頭看向站在床邊的、讓他覺得無比熟悉的男人，終究還是忍不住問道：

「那塞尼斯托，你是我的誰？」

「喬丹，你是我的故友，但是我們已經很久沒見面了，直到你被送進這間醫院。」

XXX

哈爾如今身無分文，更別提任何能證明他身份的證件了。 **（當然，穿越過來的人去哪裡找來的身份證？）** 在這個世界，像哈爾這樣的存在總是會引來許多麻煩，所以為了避免惹來太多的注意力，他私底下動用了一些人脈，總之他在最短時間內就給哈爾弄來了一個身份證，這樣至少能保證他以後走在路上時不會被警察給無端端抓走。

「噢，你住在這樣豪華的地方啊，塞尼斯托！」如果自己沒給喬丹提供一個地方住的話，那這個地球人就要去睡大街了，所以他一出院塞尼斯托便把他帶到了自己居住的地方。 **（話說回來為什麼喬丹那麼輕易就跟著自己走了？真的那麼信任自己嗎？）** 仰頭望著高到幾乎看不到頂樓的高級公寓，哈爾一臉興奮地對塞尼斯托說道。

塞尼斯托對哈爾挑了挑眉，一臉不以為意。「我想我應該有讓自己的生活過得舒適點的權利。」

「你當然有這個權利，噢，我的意思是說，」哈爾覺得有些好氣又好笑，「看看它的豪華程度！有些人打拼了一輩子怕是連走進去都有問題吧！」

「你在說你自己嗎？」

「真是沒禮貌！」哈爾轉過頭去，發現塞尼斯托已經丟下自己走進公寓的大廳了，「喂，等等我！」

「小聲點，喬丹，」塞尼斯托不耐煩地說道，「這裡可不是你那嘈雜的員工宿舍。」他望向坐在角落的保安大叔，向他點點頭以示歉意。「威廉先生，這是哈爾·喬丹，他近期會暫時住在我家。」

名叫威廉的保安連忙站起來，他朝哈爾投去好奇的一眼，「你好，喬丹先生，請問你是……？」

「你好，我是塞尼斯托的朋友，」哈爾笑著伸出了手，保安愣了下便握住了男人的手。塞尼斯托盯著笑得一臉燦爛的哈爾，心中不禁感到唏噓不已。

**如果兩人還處在以前那個世界的話，喬丹怕是永遠都不會在自己面前露出這樣的笑容的吧。**

「啊，電梯來了，」電梯『叮』的一聲，打斷了在場三個人的思緒，威廉首先放開哈爾的手，接著便朝兩人露出一個溫和的微笑，「歡迎回家，塞尼斯托先生、喬丹先生。」

兩人一路都不做聲，直到電梯抵達了指定的樓層，哈爾一踏出電梯，發現走廊盡頭就只有一個大門罷了。

「臥槽還真的是有這種高級公寓啊，一層樓一個單位什麼的！」聽見哈爾如此毫不掩飾的讚美，塞尼斯托感到極度的不自在，兩人已經互相叫囂習慣了，讚美對方什麼的實在是有多彆扭就有多彆扭；但是，從另一個角度來說，塞尼斯托也無法否認自己在聽到哈爾的讚美時沒有感到一絲絲的滿足感。

「別再表現得像個井底之蛙了，快走吧，」不知道該怎麼反應的塞尼斯托只好快速走到家門口，然後打開了大門。「脫了鞋子之後，先把鞋子擺好才進去。」塞尼斯托指給哈爾看鞋子擺得整整齊齊的玄關。

「雖然很麻煩，但既然我是寄人籬下，那我還是乖乖聽屋主的話吧，」面對哈爾的挖苦，塞尼斯托無奈地搖了搖頭，他回頭把門鎖上時，哈爾已經迫不及待到處走走看看了，反應得就像是一個進入糖果屋的孩子似的。

「喬丹，那是我的寢室，你就用我隔壁的客房吧，我之前已經整理好了，該準備給你的日常用品也都準備了，」塞尼斯托走向客廳的右側，打開房門讓哈爾看了看他即將暫住的房間，接著再把對方領到在另一個方向的廚房，「我很少使用廚房，所以如果你有興趣做菜的話，這個廚房就任你用，不過前提是，別把我的廚房給炸了。」把廚房炸掉這句話讓哈爾笑了出來，但是塞尼斯托卻皺起了眉頭表示他是認真的。

**以前擔任綠燈俠時就時不時在轟炸東西，誰能擔保他的這項習慣沒跟著主人一起穿越過來了？**

「塞尼斯托，我一直有個疑問，」塞尼斯托轉過頭來望著哈爾，對方也正一臉狐疑地望著他。

「什麼事？」

「為什麼你不叫我名字呢？既然我們是朋友的話。」

完全沒想到哈爾會這麼問，塞尼斯托將視線緩緩垂下，腦中快速堆砌出合理的答案。

「也沒什麼特定的理由。我們以前還是朋友時，就從來沒叫過對方的名字，這有什麼不對的？我很肯定我們不是唯一一對這麼做的朋友。」

「能成為朋友就表示關係很好對吧，我不知道以前的我是怎麼想的，但是現在我們不僅是朋友，而且還是室友關係，你還一直叫我喬丹的話，你不會覺得很生疏嗎？」

「並不會，」塞尼斯托知道自己的語氣糟透了，他會決定收留這個人類也只是出於曾經師徒一場的交情罷了，他並不想跟這個綠燈俠有過多的牽扯，畢竟他可是塞尼斯托軍團的首領，兩人的立場根本就是水火不容的，如果他們真在這個世界把破裂的關係都修補好了，以後一旦還有機會回去的話那他們倆會變成怎樣？ **（這裡可不是我的家園，我總有一天一定要找到回去的辦法。）**

「你、你可以叫我哈爾嗎？」哈爾有些小心翼翼地問道，而第一次見識到哈爾的狗狗眼攻勢的塞尼斯托則感覺自己受到了重擊，先前在腦海裡演練過一遍的理由直接兵敗如山倒，潰不成軍。

「哈爾，」他自暴自棄地歎了口氣，說道，「這樣你滿意了嗎？」

哈爾不敢置信地笑了出來，「那塞尼斯托你的名字——」

「夠了，」這已經是他所能作出的最大讓步了，塞尼斯托拒絕再做出任何退讓，「我不會讓你叫我的名字的。」

「欸你怎麼這樣……」哈爾一臉不滿地說道，「啊，既然你不願意告訴我你的名字，而塞尼斯托這個名字又太拗口了，不如我叫你Sin如何？」

「喬丹！！」

【END？】


End file.
